One Shots
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: The title is pretty self explainitory, but if you don't get it it's just a bunch of one chapter sex scenes that I didn't want to waste my whole space filling. It contains regular sex, three ways and yaoi. Anyway you like with anyone. I'll take suggestion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. **

**Why Can't You Behave?**

**Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Yes I am starting a new series. Just sex scene I came up with. If you actually like one of these and would like to use it you can e-mail and I'll let you use it for a certain story. Don't know why you'd want to do that, but I find sometimes it's hard to come up with a good sex scene and people just need a little push. This will have all the couples you can ever think of. And the good thing about this is if you don't like a certain couple or yaoi you can skip over that chapter without missing anything. Enjoy.**

**In the sims I downloaded an Inuyasha sim. We're both teenagers and we both live in the same house because our families are friends. In the game we fight a lot but one time when we both skipped school we fell in love. It made me want to write this with Kagome and Inuyasha.**

"Inuyasha quit bugging me!" yells the teenage girl as she made her way back home from school.

"Ah come on Kagome, you've been here for three days. How long are you planning on staying here?"

"As long as I like." she snaps as she enters the kitchen. Kagome mom is by the stove preparing steak for dinner. "And let me remind you two of those three days you've been around not giving me a moment's peace to study." She walks to her room to put down her things.

"I was just worried about you. I can't protect you while I'm there."

"It's not like there here." Kagome says, dropping her back pack with a thud on her desk. "Over here you don't have to be on your guard every minute of the day. It's a lot safer here." She walks back into the kitchen to feed her cat Buyo. (I think that's how you spell it.)

"Well I'm here to take you home directly after you finish what you're doing here."

"Well I'm going to school tomorrow and then I'll go back. Okay?" Inuyasha pouts, but agrees.

"Oh Inuyasha," ask Kagome's mom. "Are you staying another night?" He says nothing. He glares at Kagome, but she sternly tells him yes. With a grumble he nods. "Then I must go out and get more steak for dinner." Kagome's grandfather enters the kitchen, sniffing the delicious smell of cooking dinner. "Father, would you like to join me and go to the store?"

"Why certainly." he says as he walks towards the door. "I have to get some materials anyways. "

"Okay. Now Kagome while I'm gone I want you to watch over dinner. In thirty minutes I'd like you to turn the heat down to low. That should be good enough until I come back. Sota's at a friend's house doing homework so don't except him to be home anytime soon. I'll be back in around an hour." Kagome's mom heads towards the door and puts on a heavy coat. Before she shuts the door completely she looks back at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You two behave now." And she closes the door.

Kagome turns on her heels and heads back into her room. Inuyasha follows her. He leans on the wall and closes his eyes as he says rude fully, "I'm guessing you're just going to go back to your pointless studying huh?" He opens his eyes and is surprised to see that Kagome isn't in his direct eyesight. Instead she is behind him closing the door slowly.

The door squeaks eerily as it shuts with a snap. With Inuyasha keen hearing he hears the door lock with a click. "Kagome?" he asks, as he turns slowly around. Kagome protrudes from the shadows, an evil look on her face. "Kagome?" Inuyasha is terrible confused.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome says as she walks sinisterly towards the half-demon. Every step she took closer the floor board squeak louder until she is face to face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha stares at her. _What is wrong with her? A moment ago she was pissed at me, but now she looks…_

"Why that look on your face Inuyasha?" she asks, with a malevolent look. She pins Inuyasha to the wall, her knee in between his legs.

"What's the matter with you Kagome!" he yells, a little shocked of her strange behavior. "You've never acted this way before."

"I couldn't have my mom too suspicious." She says with a shrug. "I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

"What moment?" Inuyasha asks, as his voice cracks. The half-demon is now becoming very nervous. This isn't Kagome or is the Kagome he knew all just an act.

"The moment where I could finally be alone with you." This is definitely not like Kagome. "There were times I got very close to making my move, but Sota would come home or Miroku would be spying on us. But I am not letting this moment pass us by. Not this time." She gets on her toes and French kisses Inuyasha.

The half-demon is so lost now. He has no idea what to do. It seems like Kagome is trying to memorize every inch of his mouth. She stops abruptly and violently shoves Inuyasha on the bed. She gives him an evil look. "Ah don't tell me this doesn't turn you on Inuyasha." she says, in a mock sadden voice. "And I'm trying so hard to make this perfect for you. What do I have to do to make this better?" She's gives him another toothy evil smile. "Maybe this?" She undoes a couple of her buttons on her school girl outfit. Inuyasha eyes widen. "Oh so that's what does it for you." Kagome says playfully. "Then maybe I should just take my top off." She teasingly takes off her entire top. Inuyasha brow is starting to get moist from sweat. "Is that better?" Inuyasha still does nothing.

_I can do this_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _I can fight this urge in my pants. I will not sleep with Kagome. _"I guess I have to be a little bit more…aggressive." Kagome places herself right on top of Inuyasha crotch and leans forward to kiss his neck. Inuyasha tries desperately not to moan. _I will fight the urge. I must not sleep with Kagome! _Kagome knew that he is still resisting so she undoes his top so that his chest is bare to the world.

She goes back to kiss his neck, then his collar bone, and then his chest. Inuyasha let out little whimpers. He is enjoying this greatly, but did not want this to end in sex. (I have no idea why). _I must fight this instinct. _She leaves a trail of kiss all the way down to his stomach where she bites his belly button. Inuyasha lets out a little yelp of surprise.

Inuyasha is blushing madly and keeps telling himself in his head over and over again _I will not sleep with Kagome. I will not sleep with Kagome._ Kagome is getting a little annoyed at Inuyasha resistant's. She must go further into the young boy's fantasy.

She undoes his bottoms and slides it a little past his hips. Inuyasha penis is rock hard which pleases Kagome. Kagome pulls back her hair as she slides his dick into her mouth. Inuyasha lets out a loud moan of ecstasy. He has never felt such pleasure before as Kagome keeps sucking on him. Each time she went down she would take more and more of him in until finally she took in all. Inuyasha screams and tries desperately not to cum into the young teenage girl's mouth.

"There you go Inuyasha." She says, with a smile. "You're finally showing me that you're enjoying this. What is the problem with you sleeping with me? It's not like your forcing me or anything. I'm giving myself to you. Just say what's on your mind." Inuyasha is whimper and biting his lips. It's no hard to not want to sleep with her right now. The once strong voice in the back of his is now a faint whisper. _Do not sleep with Kagome! Do not sleep with Kagome. _

Kagome is growing tired of this game and wanted this to get over quick her mom is going to be home soon. She teases his tip and he shutters. _Do not sleep with Kagome. Do not sleep with Kagome. _"Just tell me what you desire."

"…I…uh…" he says between pants. He knows what he wants, but keeps telling himself not to. Kagome bends over again and nips his tip. It is now a game of mind over matter. He gasps the voice in the back of his head even fainter now. _Do not sleep with Kagome. DO NOT SLEEP WITH KAGOME!_

Kagome slips her tongue into his slit. "Just tell me what you want." She has done it, she made Inuyasha crack. Inuyasha hormones were going crazy and can no longer resist.

"I want you too fuck me!" he screams at the top of his lungs. He need not have say it that loud, but he said it. Kagome is now smiling more evilly than before.

"Good," she says. "That's all I wanted to hear." She reaches under her green skirt and pulls of her underwear. Without even striping of the rest of her clothes she gets on top of Inuyasha and gently slides down his hard cock. He lets of a low growl. His body finally got what it desires, her. His ears droop and his face flushes. Kagome is moaning with every push that Inuyasha makes. She starts to move in rhythm with the sex dance.

Inuyasha grabs her hips and forces her to slide down while he pushes up. She lets out a little scream. Her panting became more frequent and her eyes were remaining closed. She put her hands on Inuyasha chest and tightens her grip before she release. Inuyasha smirks. He is now in control.

He forcefully thrusts up as he makes he go down. Her moans are getting louder with each push. Her breathes became harsher and her forehead is getting sweaty. Her face is blushing and her whole body tightens up. She releases again onto Inuyasha. (I'm tired of people forgetting that women can have multiple orgasms.)

It had to be at least fifteen minutes before Inuyasha starts to feel the odd sensation in the pit of his stomachs. He knows he is close and he is going to make the best of it. He caresses Kagome's face to get her attention. She looks down at him and gazes into his eyes. He leans up as much as he can while still keeping the rhythm going, which keep progressing faster with each push. She leans forward and kisses Inuyasha passionately as Inuyasha expels his fluids into her.

The sensation is incredible. He had a wonderful feeling from his stomach to the middle of his thigh. He moans and lies on her soft bed, panting hard. Kagome wipes the sweat of both of them and kisses Inuyasha. She lies next to him on the little bed and cuddles with him. "See what happens when you listen to your first instincts." He nods. Suddenly a loud beeping sound came from the hallway. "Shit!" Kagome yells as she runs down the hall. "I forgot to turn the steak down." Inuyasha glances at her clock next to her bed and gasps.

"Kagome," he yells from the bedroom. "You're mom's going to be home soon."

"CRAP!" she yells. She had to decide what is more important. Try to fix the rest of dinner or risk getting caught having sex with Inuyasha. She rather her relatives wouldn't think of her as a slut. She runs into her room and quickly gets dressed. She runs into the kitchen and screams.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells. He finishes doing his top on and ran into the kitchen. Kagome's mom and grandfather are standing at the door in the kitchen.

"Kagome, I told you to turn down the oven in thirty minutes. No wonder there was so much smoke when I entered this house."

"Sorry mom." She says, lowering her head.

"Great move Kagome." Inuyasha snaps. Kagome looks outraged at Inuyasha rudeness.

"INUYASHA YOU KNEW…" Inuyasha gave her a look that says _go with it._

"Oh you guys," Kagome's mom says, smiling. "Why can't you behave?"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanges looks that told each other that they managed to get away with their evening.

**I probably was off character with Kagome and Inuyasha. I think I made Kagome act more like me than anything, but it can't be helped. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
